dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends Of Time Season Four
Legends Of Time Season Four is the fourth season of Legends of Time. It airs on Fox SynopsisEdit After defeating the demon Mallus by cuddling him to death with a giant stuffed animal named Beebo, the Legends are ready to ease off the gas. Selina and her team join Alex Sharpe and the Time Bureau to help clean up the last few remaining anachronisms. The job seems straightforward enough until Gabriel arrives to inform them that, in solving one major problem, they have created another, much larger one. When the Legends let time crumble in order to release and defeat Mallus, the barrier between worlds softened. History is now infected with "Fugitives" – magical creatures from myths, fairytales, and legends. Having been expelled throughout time by people like Gabriel, these Fugitives are now returning to our world in droves and making a real mess of things. As the Time Bureau is distrustful of and ill-equipped to deal with magic, the Legends must team up with everyone's favorite archangel to set history back on track. Selina and Gabriel are joined by compassionate inventor Tedhttps://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Ray_PalmerKord, hotheaded ex-con Mick Rory, rebellious totem-bearer Adriana, former police detective turned superhero Eddie Thawne aka Booster Gold and heartbroken historian-turned-superhero Nate as they set out to save the world – and their legacy. It's the familiar fun of the Legends time-traveling across historical events and encountering famous figures with an added shot of magical craziness![3] David S. Goyer, and Phil Klemmer, Sarah Schechter and Chris Fedak; Klemmer are showrunners 2016-2017 CastEdit Main castEdit *James Roday as Dr. Ted Kord / Blue Beetle *Unknown as Captain Selina Kyle / White Cat *Dave Franco as Eddie Thawne / Booster Gold *Nicole Beharie as Marina Cabe / Vixen lll *Nick Zano as Dr. Nate Heywood / Steel *Johnny Lee Miller as Mick Rory / Heat Wave- *Stephen Amell as Gabriel *Cassidy Freeman as Director Alex Sharpe *Zoe Saldana as Nadia Smythe RecurringEdit *TBA as Hank Heywood[8] *Zoe Saldana as Nadia Smythe *Mark Margolis as Felix Faust (His soul can travel through time) *Patrick Fugit as Boston Brand / Deadman- ( Possessing *Alfred Enoch as Kaldur'ahm / Tempest *Emmett Scanlan as Jim Corrigan / The Spectre *Adrien Brody as Dream (Time anomaly- uses dreams to manipulate time *Osric Chau as Ryan Choi / The Atom *Alexander Skarsgard as Alec Holland / Swamp Thing *Roger Cross as the voice of Swamp Thing *Milo Ventimiglia as Victor Sage / The Question *Summer Bishil as Zatanna Zatarra *John Barrowman as Kent Nelson / Dr. Fate *Naveen Andrews as Black Adam *Zachery Gordon as Billy Batson *Kellen Lutz as Adult Billy Batson / Shazam *John Malcovitch as the voice of Doctor Destiny *Colin O'Donoghue as Nicolas Nolan *Tyler Hoechlin as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman Episodes 1."The Virgin Gary"-The Legends' vacation in 2016 Aruba is interrupted when Gabriel arrives, revealing that Mallus was not the only demon that was released. Gabriel tells the team about a demon that has been causing a series of riots in the 1990s in Gotham City that James Gordon (Ben Mckenzie) and Harvey Bullock (Donal Logue) as well the G.C.P.D. struggle to deal with. The riots are happening due to the terror being caused by the demon. In the meantime, Selina allows Eddie to return to Keystone City when Eddie feels that he has been long away from his friends and Eddie comes back to visit Fiona only to be shocked in discovering she is pregnant with Wally as the father. Eddie begins to contemplate meeting someone and having a normal life. Unfortunately, the only reason Eddie hesitates in doing so is that this will result in the birth of his descendant Eobard Thawne only for Fiona to plead with Eddie to not hesitate to have a family, prompting Eddie to return to help the Legends feeling that he does not wish to return home because of this. 2. "Justice League Dark"-In the 1970s, violent murders are performed by people who think their victims are demonic creatures which is why the Legends decide to go back in time. Gabriel concludes that magic is the source of these crimes and goes to recruit Zatanna, Tempest, and Swamp Thing. Zatanna and Jason Blood are engaging the Demons Three in a poker game for high-end stakes; Zatanna offers her home, the House of Mystery, as her part of the pool in exchange for a box of artifacts, including a chipped Dreamstone. When both parties are caught cheating, Zatanna summons Etrigan — a demon forced to share a body with Jason Blood — to dispatch the demons. Afterward, Blood reprimands Zatanna for making him summon Etrigan and the two part ways. This is why Blood refuses to come. Gabriel has had a failed romantic history with Zatanna, but manages to convince her to come since Zatanna wishes to find out what happened to her father. The Legends discover that the demon has possessed a high school student prompting her to commit those murders due to being bullied by her peers and are able to oppose the demon after separating it from her. Selina gives Eddie advice that he should have a life and enjoy everything he has with their loved ones since it will not last forever. 3. "Closed Down"-Prohibition in the United States was a nationwide constitutional ban on the production, importation, transportation, and sale of alcoholic beverages from 1920 to 1933. During the 19th century, alcoholism, family violence, and saloon-based political corruption prompted there to be activists supporting this only for the activists to be attacked by mafia creatures. Zatanna and Adriana bond over the experiences they have had as well as the fact that Adrianna is in possession of a magical totem. The Legends are unable to deal with this on their own which is why Selina contacts Alex Sharpe, requesting help from him and the Time Bureau. In the aftermath, Selina and Alex begin to make love. 4. "Days Of Old"-While on a mission, Ted gets erased from existence shocking the team. As it turned out, a time-traveling spirit has discovered the origins of Ted, Selina, and Nate which is why it decides to prevent them from ever existing. Eddie contemplates what to do and Zatanna is left in charge by Gabriel, who goes to speak with his wife Ellen Yin in 2016 since Gabriel is worried about leaving her to help fight the demons. When the Legends begin to lose their memories, Gideon finds in its memory, confirming that history was altered. They travel back in time and rectify the meddling that has happened and gains back their teammates despite the fact that tragedy has resulted in them being who they are such as when Ted Kord was abducted in Afghanistan by Khem-Adam and his terrorist group the Onslaught, when Nate met Bruce Wayne, and when Selina met Silver St. Cloud to train with the Order of St. Dumas. Gabriel makes a decision to remain with the Legends when Yin has faith in him to continue the mission. Despite this, Gabriel promises Yin that he will return once this is over and Yin promises to wait for him. 5. "The Biggest Question"-Selina becomes surprised upon discovering that Catherine Klass' deceased boyfriend Victor Sage is in the future of England where Rip Hunter was raised. Gideon explains to the Legends that Victor is time displaced there and Selina opts to go there in order for that mistake to be rectified. When they encounter Victor, they discover he has no memory of his past life and is a reporter who has been moonlighting as a vigilante known as the Question. The Question wishes to go after a serial killer modeling the brutal version of Vigilante, which was previously Adrian Chase and Frank Pike. It is discovered that Vigilante is Jake Chill, the great grand nephew of Joe Chill, the murderer of Thomas and Martha Wayne. He was a member of the "Quiet Squad", a secret group of four men inside Wayne-Powers security who was personal hit and intimidation squad for MI5. The Quiet Squad was fired and Jake, left destitute and stricken with guilt over the murder, moves to the slums of Gotham on the ground level. He descended into alcoholism and depression but, after fighting off a gang of thieves from his apartment, finds new purpose in life and decides to become a superhero using his old Wayne-Powers security equipment in an attempt at redemption. Naming himself the Vigilante, he helps defend Gotham during the Jokerz uprising but is willing to kill innocent people and dismiss this as collateral damage. Jake dies from the Jokerz and although Victor believes that Jake was a monster, he felt that he did not deserve to die. Victor is then convinced to join the Legends. 6. "Time To Go To The Middle Ages!"-Victor tries to adjust to his new environment while Selina tries to figure out what became of him. The team becomes disturbed by Victor's psychopathic outbursts and when Selina questions him, Victor appears to have no memory of his parents Arthur Claybourne and Celia Kazantakakis as well as Catherine. During one of Victor's outbursts, the team gets stranded into the Middle Ages, which is an event that lasted from the 5th to the 15th century. It began with the fall of the Western Roman Empire and merged into the Renaissance and the Age of Discovery. The Middle Ages is the middle period of the three traditional divisions of Western history: classical antiquity, the medieval period, and the modern period. The medieval period is itself subdivided into the Early, High, and Late Middle Ages. Population decline invasion, and movement of peoples, which had begun in Late Antiquity, continued in the Early Middle Ages. Ultimately, the team discovers the demons are in the middle ages and have to oppose them. Gabriel learns more about the opponents they have been facing and Adriana has strange visions of Black Adam targeting her which is why she confides this to Zatanna because she relates to her and asks to not tell the other teammates. When Ted opts for Victor to be removed, Selina refuses to give up on him like Victor did and has Gideon dose him with antipsychotics. 7. "Our Future"-The Legends are informed by Gideon that a time aberration has happened where Batman has been deceased and go to 2026 since that is where he is alleged to have died. In 2026, Bruce and his team have been dealing with crime running rampant through the city caused by a gang calling themselves "The Mutants". Upon being there, they meet Catherine who is now the police commissioner and Catherine is grateful to see Selina alive as well as be shocked of seeing Victor alive since she remembers seeing Poison Ivy kill him years ago. Catherine informs them that Bruce will be at the city dump and follows the Mutants there. Bruce defeats the Mutants, the Mutant Leader goads Bruce into a fight. Selina creates a diversion, allowing Bruce to immobilize the Mutant Leader, and they of them escape. At the Batcave, Cisco tends to his wounds. Catherine, becoming desperate for Victor to remember, kidnaps him and starts hitting him with a pipe hoping that he will remember as well as kiss him. The Legends help Bruce by fighting the Mutants while Bruce engages the Mutant Leader one last time. Bruce defeats their leader in a brutal manner making the Mutants surrender themselves peacefully. Catherine then leaves with Victor still not remembering what has happened. Selina learns what has happened and promises Catherine that she will find an explanation for what has come of Victor before leaving with him, who is confused as to why Catherine did this.Marina McCabe joins the Legends, who is revealed to be Amaya's future daughter who reclaims the Vixen mantle. Adriana panics when her vision comes to life with Black Adam attacking them. Bruce's wife, Kathy Kane, helps Adrianna subdue him and when the Legends lock him up in the Waverider. When Zatanna and Adrianna go to interrogate him, Black Adam reveals that Adriana is destined to become his wife. 8. "Journey On The Titanic"- Black Adam reveals himself to Adriana and says that she is destined to become his wife. Adriana believes that he is crazy, but asks Selina if she believes that Adam is telling the truth. He mentions that in the year 2099, Black Adam and Adriana who has gained control of all of Earth's elements delivers justice throughout many timelines. Meanwhile, Gabriel discovers the villains that they have been tracking time traveled to 1912 in order to prevent the Titanic from sinking to find a magical medallion. The Legends arrive and Ted discovers that Nadia has been living in this time in order to visit a version of her father since she never got over Trigon's death. Nadia decides to work with the Legends to stop Doctor Destiny from stealing the stone. However, Selina finds it difficult to want to save the Titanic because of it being a key-point in history while realizing that they could save so many lives. Zatanna, Gabriel, Mick, and Marina are able to steal the seal with them keeping it and hiding it at the Time Bureau's headquarters. The Legends decide to leave history as it is and goes back to the Waverider. In Flashbacks, Mighty Adam serves as Egypt's champion for many centuries, but becomes corrupted by the charms of a mysterious woman, revealed to be Shazam's evil daughter Blaze in disguise. The bewitched Adam is convinced that he and his mistress should rule Egypt, so he kills the Pharaoh and appoints himself ruler. Shazam learns of this treachery and strips Adam of his powers, encasing them in a mystical scarab necklace. Adam's depowered body rapidly experiences the aging process that the magic had staved off, and the former hero withers away into a dried cadaver in seconds. Shazam buries both the body and the scarab in the tomb of Ramesses II, where he plans for it to remain for all eternity. In death, the former hero is referred to as "Khem-Adam" ("Black Adam"). Disillusioned by what he perceived as Adam's betrayal, Shazam waits several millennia before appointing a second champion to fight evil in his name. Thousands of years later, during the late 20th century, an unscrupulous archaeological aide named Theo Adam finds himself assigned to the Malcolm Expedition, financed by the Sivana Foundation to excavate the tomb of Ramesses II. Adam uncovers Khem-Adam's tomb in a secret passageway, and leads his superiors, C.C. Batson and his wife Marilyn, to the discovery. Upon first sight of Khem-Adam's scarab, Theo Adam becomes obsessed with the artifact, and kills both Batsons in order to steal it. Escaping Egypt, Theo Adam soon made his way back to America. 9. "Pull Someone's Bacon Out Of The Fire"-A time aberration occurs where there are a series of satanic murders that have been happening in the 1960s at which prompts the Legends to go back in time to Detroit where this is happening. Marinna makes not of a woman fighting crime while being in posession of the Anasi Totem and deduces that the person is her ancestor Mari McCabe. Investigating the satanic murders, Gabriel begins to suspect that this is due to the actions Lucifer the devil from hell. Eventually, they discover the culprit is a university professor named Justin Thawne, who is the great-uncle of Eddie. Justin has been influenced by Lucifer's belongings. In the meantime, while the satanic murders are being investigated, Adrianna engages in a solo mission and learns about her destiny with Black Adam. Black Adam gives orders for Adrianna to control all over the elements. Nadia is revealed to be lost without her family and works with the group to revive Lucifer back from the dead. Once Lucifer is, they give him a vessel. 10. "Champion"-Selina and the team head to the Gladiator times when Nate discovers that Felix Faust is there as well as time-displaced Boston Brand, otherwise known as Deadman. This attracts attention from the team when a horde of demons is terrorizing the place and Gabriel deduces that Faust is the culprit. Gabriel opposes Faust when catching him in the act only for Faust to use his magic to leave Gabriel human since his angelic abilities are drained. Selina lectures Gabriel about relying on himself more than his powers which makes Gabriel begin to feel that Selina has been taking lessons from Bruce Wayne. After Faust is defeated and with help from Brand, Alex tells Selina she wants the both of them to have a normal life. Selina agrees to it only once she is ready to retire from the team. Throughout this entire time, Adrianna has visions of a homeless boy named Billy Batson who will become a hero called Shazam. 11. "War Of Independence"-During the American revolutionary war, General George Washington is executed by one of his own soldiers who is revealed to be one of Lucifer's double agents. The Legends learn what has happened and go back to the war to warn Washington before he is executed to not make a deal with the devil. Gabriel goes to confront Lucifer revealing that the two men are brothers. Lucifer coldly orders Gabriel to leave only for Gabriel to refuse. Gabriel is considered to be helpless without his angelic abilities and is easily beaten to a pulp by his own brother. Lucifer offers Gabriel a chance to join him only for Gabriel to refuse, which prompts Lucifer to kill him with an angelic blade. Selina is injured in the aftermath and Sage erases Washington's memory after the battle is over. 12. "Mr. Holmes"-In England, Inspector Lestrade and Scotland Yard are assigned to investigate a series of people who are murdered. Unable to solve the murder on his own, Lestrade turns to his unofficial consultant Sherlock Holmes, who deduces various elements pointing to a serial killer. Selina and the Legends discover that Nadia has caused the murders. The Legends wish to stop her, only for Ted to believe she can be trusted. Holmes is introduced to John Watson, a former soldier who served in Afghanistan, and the pair immediately move into a flat in Baker Street. John Watson slowly gets to know and trust Sherlock. Nadia unleashes magical creatures in the area and Selina, remembering the stories Gordon would tell her about Sherlock, decides to enlist help from the great detective to do so in order to anticipate what Nadia will do next. In the aftermath, Eddie resigns from the team and being Booster Gold to live a normal life, finally feeling that he no fear of his descendant Eobard anymore and because he could fall in love with someone. Lucifer is revealed to be planting a time travel device cortex that has the potential to change the earth within various timelines into Hell. 13. "Rise Of The War World"- The remaining Earth-1 heroes along with Adam, Brainiac 8, Winn, and J'onn launch a beacon to the rest of the Legends where they call down Nate, Zatanna, Marina, and Adriana from the Waverider to help. Winn tries to track down the heroes' location but all they find is a dead end when Mongul sends his guards. They eventually find Mongul's ship and infiltrate it to fight his minions before finally rescuing their friends. Mongul and his agents defeat the Worlds Greatest Heroes, and injures Wally. Batman's team, The Legends, Superman and The Flash manage to destroy the weapon, and Mongul escapes by blowing up his base leaving half of his alien army alive. In the end, Mongul is revealed to be converting War World technology into a nuclear weapon that could potentially end the world as they know it. 14. "Mine Of Information"- Zatanna has a vision of Lucifer arriving in the year 1400, where he steals one of the medallions that will need to be united with the others. The Legends arrive in the year 1400 and go undercover as agents of France who decide to visit the famous Nicolaus Copernicus when he writes about meeting Lucifer and selling his soul for fame. Selina and Ted try to tell him to get out of his deal with the devil, but he believes that what he did was necessary to complete his work of art. Meanwhile, Adriana and Marina spot Lucifer meeting with a bunch of cultists and they engage them, with Lucifer managing to subdue them and escape. As a final threat to let The Legends know that he intends to win, he sends his "Hell hounds" to kill everyone that sold their soul and The Legends are able to gain help from Adriana who triggers her new power that controls lightning.Marina steals the medallion and takes down a few hounds before Lucifer ends up escaping. Ted then reveals to Copernicus that he was one of his major influences and he asks for an autograph. Copernicus writes him one in ink on a stone, which Ted keeps. Later, The Legends learn that Selina was painted by a renaissance artist. In the end, in 2017 we see Gabriel's dead body laying on a bed. All of a sudden he awakens with black eyes and Lucifer is revealed to have resurrected him with darkness inside him. Lucifer tells Gabriel to kill anyone who stands in his way so he can get the medallion back. 15. "Welcome Brother"- 48 hours after The Legends finish their last mission, Gabriel is shown breaking in and engaging the team through combat. He seriously injures Selina and states that he will take the stone forcefully if she doesn't comply. He then causes a big explosion as he takes the medallion. 48 hours before, Adriana takes a time ship to 2017 and meets Billy Batson who reveals to her that he has been having the same dreams just like her about Black Adam. The duo are then attacked by Black Adam, and Billy shouts the name "Shazam" becoming an adult as he faces him. As the two fight, Adriana protects citizens from harm. She then unleashes more of her power, which weakens Black Adam. Meanwhile, Nate gets a message from his father Hank Heywood, who wants to see him. Selina urges Nate to visit his father because he loves him and that it’s better to work out the issues rather than giving up. Nate arrives at his fathers house and the two talk about what happened between them. The two start arguing about what happened to Nate’s mother and tries to leave. However, Gabriel kicks open the door and attacks the duo. Nate activates his Steel form, and tries to protect his father by fighting Gabriel. Gabriel easily subdues him until Selina arrives and uses an angel sigil to banish him temporarily. Taking everyone to the Waverider, The Legends are shocked to find out that Gabriel is alive and is being brainwashed to work with his brother: Lucifer. While on route to 2017, Gabriel breaks in and fights the team with him reversing Shazam back into Billy Batson. The Legends manage to crash land safely in 2017, but Gabriel steals the medallion. In the end, Lucifer and his team unite the medallions together and create a timeline where the devil rules just like in Hell. 16. "Legends Will Fall"-Lucifer creates a universe where Selina is Catwoman rather than Catherine and kills criminals which prompts police Commissioner Thomas Wayne to try to bring her down with assistance from investigative reporter Clark Kent. Lucifer comes into possession of Mayor Fermin's body and Marina serves him as his chief of staff. Ted has become a former marine who wishes to kill Lucifer and Adrianna is living a normal life with a human Black Adam. Eventually, everyone who serves the Legends realizes that the timeline is different. Zatanna, who is still a stage magician, is the only one who remembers what occurred in the previous timeline and she recruits her old time to go up against Lucifer and his comrades. In the aftermath, Lucifer kills Ted, Marina, Adriana, and Mick. Lucifer spares Selina and Victor to remind them that their actions have consequences. 17. "Angels and Demons"- Selina and Victor are in shock because of what happened, and for the first time in her life Selina doesn't know what to do. Victor reassures her that they will stop Lucifer and reset everything to how it was before. Selina and Victor go to Commissioner Thomas Wayne's house, where they reveal themselves to be time travelers from a regular version of reality where he died and Bruce Wayne is the Batman. Lucifer tasks one of his top demons Azazel to kill the last two Legends. However, Thomas is revealed to have found a piece of the Waverider which Gideon had protected from total destruction. Selina immediately realizes that the time stone medallion could be used to reverse the damage of the timeline and to bring back the rest of the Legends. Selina gives herself up in order to steal the time stone and fights Azazel who demonstrates his superiority to her. Selina then gains the upper hand when she expels the demon from a man's body as Victor traps it in a book of Hell. Lucifer sends his demons and hellhounds after them along with Gabriel who injures Victor by telepathically throwing him against the room. Gabriel then starts choking Selina who she starts trying to get him to remember everything that he stood for and that he no longer has to do his brother's dirty work anymore. Unfortunately, Lucifer kills Thomas just as Victor sacrifices his life in order for Selina to complete the mission. She then uses the stone and time travels to the exact point and time where The Legends fought Lucifer and his team. The future Selina arrives and is forced to interact with The Legends from before in order to bring him down, which they do when Shazam subdues them. The past Selina gets erased from existence while the future Selina decides to help the past Legends revealing that Lucifer kills everybody and that Gabriel could be saved. In order to save Gabriel's mind, Selina goes to Nadia's safe house and recruits her to help reverse Gabriel's brainwashing. 18. "Ame Damnee"-In an effort to hide from Lucifer and track down Gabriel, the Legends work with Nadia to hide from him. During a fight, the Legends take Gabriel to the Waveride where Zatanna and Nadia both use their magic to allow Ted, Selina, and Marina to enter Gabriel's head where Gabriel is revealed to constantly be relieved being banished from Heaven for being human and Selina tries to help Gabriel remember all of the good he has done such as saving Cisco Blaine and Lucy Lane's son when he was abducted by Jeremiah Valeska. Losing faith that Gabriel will get better, Ted, Selina, and Marina leave his head to face spirits sent by Lucifer to attack him. Gabriel becomes engulfed in a white light and protects his friends from those spirits. In the aftermath, Lucifer is revealed to have had his weapon dispersed as the sky turns red and a series of demons appear in numerous timelines. 19. "This is It"-From ten years in the future, an older Eddie Thawne reassumes his identity as Booster Gold to help his former teammates when they regroup with Gabriel. The timeline begins to unravel itself as Adriana joins Shazam to fight Black Adam, who realizes he's been on the wrong side this whole time. Adrianna pleads with Black Adam to help destroy Lucifer's machine. Gabriel is empowered by his father and fights Lucifer, however, he is unwilling to execute him. Selina uses a magical spell book that could be used to vanquish all supernatural beings along with Gabriel deciding to banish his brother to Hell for eternity destroying Lucifer’s vessel in the process but Ted falls through the portal as it closes. The timeline becomes normal again and half of The Legends retire with Mick traveling the country, Gabriel going back to his wife to live among humans Selina proposing to her girlfriend Alex and Marina going back to 2026 where she discovers her world in ruins, thus, devestating her.